The present invention relates to advertising displays and, more particularly, relates to advertising displays which may be based on a destination that a user may be traveling to in a vehicle, on non-motorized transportation or on foot.
Appropriate advertisements are beneficial for consumers and advertisers alike in that consumers are apprised of products they might be interested in buying and advertisers are able to advertise their products to a large audience.
Consumers frequently travel to a specific place for work or other activities, sometimes on a daily basis. Frequently, the consumers travel a specific route to their work or other activities destination. Along the way of the specific route traveled by the consumer, there may be different stores that the consumer might be interested in visiting and perhaps purchasing some products. If the consumer sees an advertisement for a product that the consumer might be interested in purchasing and there is a store on the way to the consumers' destination that sells the product, the consumer might stop along the way to buy the product. Since the product is available on the way to the consumer's destination, the consumer may purchase the product to save time and energy.
There may be different types of digital road side advertisements displayed along the road side. The consumer may not be interested in some of these advertisements because the advertised product may not be available in a store along the route the consumer is traveling to reach the consumer's destination. The consumer may not want to spend the extra time and energy deviating from his normal route to locate a store that stocks the product. In this case, the advertisements may not be effective for the consumer.